


With All My Love, R

by zoeteniets



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Letters, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: Ethan finds some of the racy letters Robert has written Aaron. Aaron lies about who they are from. Robert thinks this is hilarious.





	

Aaron retunes to his cell to find Ethan standing in the middle of the room, a handful of letters clutched in his fists.

“Are those mine?” Aaron asks, danger clear in his voice, “what gave you the right to go snooping through my things?”

“You’ve been acting weird. I wanted to see what you were hiding…”

Aaron sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. To be honest, he had been expecting something like this, but that doesn’t make the situation any less unpleasant.

“So go on then, who’s this ‘R’ bird..?” says Ethan hopefully.

The letters that Ethan has found had been stuffed under his pillow. They are one of the few connexions to Robert he has in his room. Sure, he has Robert’s boxers and shower gel, but they are a poor substitute for seeing his gorgeous husband's smile or hearing his voice.

The writing is purposely vague, they have both made sure of that. Generally, the letters contain news from the village, updates on family life and the like. Rob’s letters often go on for several pages and read more like diary entries than anything else. Aaron can just imagine sitting at him at the dining room table, cold beer in one hand, as Rob faffes about in the kitchen telling him all about his day.

On occasion, the messages turn steamy, Robert clearly struggling to hide his desire in his writing. The letter that Ethan is holding contains such passages filled with lust and longing;

_“Aaron, I miss having you here beside me. I miss waking up to see your gorgeous face. I miss lying in bed with your arms around me. I miss the way you touch my body, the way your fingertips feel on my skin, the way your hands tangle in my hair. I miss the way you kiss me, on my lips, on my ears, on my neck. And I miss being able to kiss you back. I miss the way you smell and the way you taste. There’s nothing in the world I find sweeter. But most of all, Aaron, I miss having you inside me…”_

“Whoever it is, they’ve clearly got the hots for you…” Ethan says, noticing Aaron’s hesitation, “so is this ‘R’ your missus or what? Cause if she’s not, I wouldn’t mind a crack at her; she sounds a bit dirty, in all the ways I like!”

“Oh, lay off, would you? I don’t have any photos of her cause I didn’t want you wanking your scrawny dick over her pictures!

“Ooooh, tetchy!” Ethan laughs, “it must be serious! What’s her name then?”

“Rebecca,” the name is out of Aaron's mouth before he can stop it.

…

Rob thinks this is hilarious. Aaron can see him trying to bite down a laugh as he tells him about it on Rob's next visit.

“It’s not funny Rob!” he hisses.

“I think you will find that it is,” Rob replies with a grin, “don’t stress, Bex would find it hysterical too!”

Aaron rolls his eyes but he guesses that Robert is right. Bex does seem to have that self-deprecating sense of humour after all.

“I had to say something. He name was the first one that came into my head. Ethan was even asking for pictures…”

“I know Bex would be pleased to help; she owes me enough favours as it is… You could even ask her to send some of the lingerie photoshoots she did over in Bali that time, I’m sure Ethan would appreciate that!”

Aaron tries to suppress a shudder as he thinks about Rebecca in her underwear.

…

The plan works, for now. Ethan shuts up after Aaron shows him a picture of Bex, (thankfully she is fully clothed; Aaron does not need that mental image). He actually thinks he can see a bit of his cellmate’s brain melting as he slobbers over her and knows that his cred will rise when it gets out that he’s managed to ‘pull such a fit bird’.

Ethan doesn’t bother him about the letters any more, which means Aaron has plenty of time to read them in peace.

_“Aaron, I love when you suck love bites all over my chest. But more, I love it when you place them on my neck where everyone can see them. I love that everyone in the village knows that I’m yours, that I’m proud to be yours. When you get back from prison I want to spend a whole week in our bed where we can kiss and suck and fuck to our hearts’ content._

_“I miss you in our bed. I miss you in the night. Sometimes I slide my fingers into myself and pretend they are yours. And when I come, it is with your name on my lips._

_“I remain, as ever, yours entirely. With all my love, R xx”_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in my head in the time it took to make a cup of tea. I think Aaron and Bex have the potential to be good friends and I honestly think this is something that all characters involved would find at least mildly amusing. 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr; I'm iwillsendapostcard.


End file.
